Ultimate Custom Night
Where you looking for Custom Night, the night available from few installments of the series? Main = Ultimate Custom Night is a standalone game, as requested by the community and described by Scott as an “Ultimate Custom Night”, featuring fifty eight animatronics in total, making this the biggest variation of the mode in any game yet. It was released on June 27, 2018 on Steam. As a first in the series, Ultimate Custom Night seems to include a variety of animatronics from all preceding games, from the first to sixth installment. All characters are known to have customizable AI, while more newer characters (DeeDee from FNaF World, Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, Lolbit, Minireena, and Fredbear) are introduced. Scott Cawthon had offered some information about the characters' behavior as he slowly added each member of the roster into the game. He had completed all of the characters, and had released a demo of the game for a few YouTubers to play, along with voice acting auditions for nearly every character present on the roster. He had also announced that Custom Night will be released as a standalone game instead of an update for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator for the sake of launching and playing more easily. Besides introducing over 50 animatronic characters, the Ultimate Custom Night includes special features, such as the challenge menu with 16 themed challenges, voice acting, unlockable office skins, and unlockable cutscenes. Summary Welcome to the ultimate FNAF mashup, where you will once again be trapped alone in an office fending off killer animatronics! Featuring 50 selectable animatronic characters spanning seven Five Nights at Freddy's games, the options for customization are nearly endless. Mix and match any assortment of characters that you like, set their difficulty from 0-20, then jump right into the action! From your office desk, you will need to manage two side doors, two vents, as well as two air hoses, all of which lead directly into your office. This time you will have to master other tools as well if you want to complete the ultimate challenges, tools such as the heater, A/C, a global music box, a power generator, and more. As if all of that weren't enough, you'll also need to set up laser traps in the vents, collect Faz-Coins, purchase items from the prize counter, and as always, keep a close eye on not one, but two, Pirate Cove curtains! Characters Known characters' behaviors are as follows: *'Golden Freddy:' When he appears after lowering your tablet, pull it back up quickly or put on your freddy mask to get rid of him! Staring at him for too long will end your run with an unpleasant surprise! *'Helpy:' He will appear on your desk at random when closing your tablet. Get rid of him quick by clicking on him or he'll get up-close and personal with an airhorn! *'BB:' He will try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating he is gone. If BB slips in, he will temporarily make a nuisance of himself, disabling your flashlight until he leaves. *'JJ:' She will also try to sneak in through the side vent. Close the side vent and wait until you hear a thud indicating she is gone. If JJ slips in, she will disable all door controls until she leaves. *'Nightmare Fredbear & Nightmare:' This tag-team duo are invisible to the cameras and can only be seen when they reach your doorways (Fredbear takes left, Nightmare takes right), and even then only their eyes are visible. Close the doors on their faces to send them back into the darkness! *'Phantom Freddy:' He will slowly materialize in your office, fading-in from nothing. Shining your flashlight at him is the only way to make him disappear again. If he fully materializes, he will jumpscare you and cause you to black-out temporarily. *'Old Man Consequences:' "Better catch a fish." His mechanic was later revealed in the game trailer.(Press C to catch the fish right on the cross. Or else he will disable your monitor temporarily) *'Marionette:' If you neglect its music box then it will break free of its prison. Once out, it can't be put back inside, and your ventilation system will drain much faster than it did before, causing blackouts and eventually a game over. *'Nightmarionne:' His presence moves randomly to different locations in your office as you play, and begins to reappear when your mouse cursor moves over him. Be quick to avoid the area of the office that he occupies, or your run will end with a jumpscare! *'Music Man': He is behind the player, always, and he is sound activated. If the player continues to make a lot of noise, he will slowly become more active, crashing his cymbals together faster and faster, finally ending the player's run with a startling face-to-face jumpscare. *'Nightmare Balloon Boy': He sits in the player's office throughout the night, usually slouched over. When slouched, be careful not to shine light on him. If he is standing, however, shine light to return him to his sitting position, otherwise he will attack when the player puts up his monitor. *'Happy Frog': She climbs around in the overhead duct system, making her way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the audio lure to hold her in place. She is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure, but is immune to the effects of the heater. *'Mr. Hippo': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Happy Frog. *'Pigpatch': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 100% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Mr. Hippo. *'Nedd Bear': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 50% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Pigpatch. *'Orville Elephant': He climbs around in the overhead duct system, making his way toward the hoses that drop into the player's office. Use the heater to repel him, or the audio lure to hold him in place. He is fooled 10% of the time by the audio lure. He is slightly faster than Nedd Bear. *'Springtrap': He climbs around in the vent system, making his way toward the vent opening embedded in the wall in front of the player. Track him by watching the vent monitor. He moves silently, so don't bother listening for him. When he is poised to attack, you will see his face looking back at you from the vent. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Molten Freddy': He also climbs in the vent system, but is much faster than the other animatronics when it comes to maneuvering his way toward the player. The player can track him on the vent monitor, and can hear his laugh when he is poised to attack. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Ennard': He also climbs in the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, he is difficult to track, appearing only briefly here and there when moving. He can't be seen in the vent opening, but gives himself away by making a squeaking metal sound before attacking. Close the vent door on him to send him away. *'Phantom Mangle': Will appear at random in the player's viewing monitor. Close the monitor or switch viewing modes to make it disappear. If left onscreen for too long, Phantom Mangle will invade the player's office temporarily, causing audio distractions and increasing the player's noise meter, which can trigger the sound-sensitive animatronics. *'Mangle': Mangle makes his way through the vent system, but unlike the other animatronics in the vents, once he reaches the vent to the player's office, he will never leave, and will enter the player's office the moment the vent door opens. The only way to stop her is to use the vent snare, which can only be active in one place at a time, forcing the player to keep track of Mangle's location in the vents to ensure that the correct vent snare is active. Once in the player's office, Mangle will hang from the ceiling, creating audio disturbances, before eventually dropping down to jumpscare the player. *'Withered Chica': She is the last of the five vent-crawlers. Withered Chica can be blocked by the vent snare as well as the vent door. Unlike Ennard and the others, she gives no audio cue when she is at the door, meaning the player needs to track her position using the vent radar. If she reaches the vent door, she will become stuck in it, preventing the player from closing it for the rest of the night. While her girth prevents Ennard, Molten Freddy, and Springtrap from passing, Mangle can still get through. While this may seem like a strategic advantage, keep in mind that Withered Chica may eventually wiggle free and jumpscare the player. *'Toy Bonnie': He sneaks in through a trapdoor to the player's right. There is no way to prevent him from entering the player's office. The only defense against him is to put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to fool him. Looking directly at him will increase the effectiveness of the mask, causing him to leave a little faster. *'Toy Chica': She sneaks in through a trapdoor to the player's left, and just like Toy Bonnie, there is no way to prevent her from getting into the room. The player's only defense is to put on the Freddy Fazbear head to fool her. Toy Chica is faster than Toy Bonnie and will invade the office more often; however, she is easier to fool with the mask, especially when looking directly at her. *'Jack-O-Chica': She appears at both the player's left and right doors at the same time. Closing either door by itself will have no effect on her. Check the cameras and view the hallways on either side; when Jack-O-Chica is fully materialized at both doors, close both doors simultaneously to cause her to disappear. Keeping the office cool will prevent her from appearing. Jack-O-Chica only begins to appear when the player's office overheats. *'Rockstar Chica': She stands outside the office, waiting for her chance to jumpscare the player (she can approach from either side). Closing the doors will not cause her to leave. To make her leave, the player must double-click the "wet floor" sign to place it in front of the door that she is standing at. This will discourage her from entering (she will be afraid of slipping), and make her go away. *'Freddy Fazbear': He approaches from the left hall, emerging from the darkness and progressing in stages toward the door. Keep track of him on the monitor and shut the door when he is standing in the doorway to turn him away. He moves faster as the building gets warmer, so the player needs to keep him at a cool 60 degrees whenever possible. *'Phantom BB': He will appear on the player's viewing monitor at random. Quickly change cameras or close the monitor to avoid his jumpscare. Getting jumpscared by Phantom BB will cause the player to black-out temporarily. *'Phone Guy': He will call at random into the office, and the player will only have a brief amount of time to mute his call. If the call is not muted in time, the player will be forced to listen to the whole phone call, which will aggravate any animatronic that is sensitive to the noise level. Also, the mute button will appear in unpredictable locations. *'Nightmare Freddy': While the player isn't looking, mini-Freddies (Freddles) will accumulate on the player's desk and around the office. Shine the flashlight to scare them away. If the player lets too many of them gather together, then Nightmare Freddy will be summoned, ending the run with a jumpscare. *'Chica': She hangs out in the kitchen, being generally clumsy and knocking over lots of pots and pans. In Custom Night, the kitchen is also where the music box happens to be, and while Chica doesn't care if the music box is wound up or not, she can grow tired of the music selection playing. As long as the player hears the pots and pans, Chica is content. If she stops making noise, however, then she has grown tired of the song, and the player only has a short amount of time to change it. Don't get too eager to change music selections, though, because if the music gets changed while Chica is happy, then she will leave the kitchen to come get the player. Once she leaves the kitchen, there is no way to make her go back. *'Lefty': He sits in the closet off of the left hallway. He becomes more and more agitated if the office becomes too noisy or too hot. This state of agitation increases slowly, and will eventually end with Lefty jumpscaring the player. Lowering the noise won't reverse the effects, nor will reducing the temperature, and doors won't prevent Lefty from getting to the player. The only way to ease his temperament is to switch on the Global Music Box (which soothes all music box animatronics at the expense of extra power being drained). *'El Chip': El Chip is just a cameo mascot when he appears at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. His real passion lies in authentic Mexican cuisine. He isn't here to jumpscare the player, but he may interrupt the night with some jarringly colorful advertisements for El Chip's Fiesta Buffet. Click "Skip" or press ENTER to get rid of the invasive advertisements before the player loses control of what's going on in the office! *'Withered Bonnie': He slips in through the trapdoor while the player is viewing the monitor. The audio and visual distortions he causes will alert the player to his presence. The player only has a short amount of time to put on the mask to ward him off, or Withered Bonnie will jumpscare them. *'Funtime Chica': She isn't here to ruin the player's day, she just wants her moment in the spotlight. She will occasionally appear on screen as though posing for the red carpet, accompanied by camera flashes which may cause some disorientation. The player will need to learn to maneuver around the office despite these disorienting effects, otherwise someone else may take advantage of the player's confusion and crash the party. *'Toy Freddy': Relax, Toy Freddy is retired. He sits in the Parts and Service room playing video games on his big-screen TV. What game is he playing? Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, of course. The problem is that Toy Freddy has never been very good at video games, and if he loses his game, he will probably blame the player for it. Check the Parts and Service cam to see how he's doing. In Five Nights With Mr. Hugs, there are three ways into the office and only one door can be closed at a time. Click the cams on Toy Freddy's monitor, then be sure that the appropriate door is closed to prevent Mr. Hugs from getting into his office. If the player checks on Toy Freddy and sees GAME OVER on his screen, that means that Mr. Hugs has already jumpscared him, and now Toy Freddy is on his way to jumpscare the player. Once Toy Freddy has been jumpscared, there will be no way to calm him down, and the player has no way of saving themselves. *'Funtime Foxy': He hides behind his curtain, waiting for the show to begin. Check his stage and read the sign to see when the showtime is; it will always be on the hour, but the hour will be random. For instance, showtime may be 1 am, 2 am, 3 am, etc.. Remember that time, because "showtime" is the exact moment that the player gets jumpscared. There is only one way to prevent showtime, and that's by viewing his stage the moment the hour changes. If the player is watching him on camera when showtime arrives, then the show will be delayed by several hours (and the sign will change as well). Each hour in-game lasts exactly 45 seconds, and there is a timer visible while playing; use this to calculate exactly when the player needs to be viewing Funtime Foxy's curtain to ensure that showtime never happens. *'Ballora': She will approach from either the left or right hall, disabling all of the camera feeds as she approaches. The player will have to rely on the sound of her music to determine which side she's approaching from, and close the correct door before she reaches the player. Close the door in time and she will retreat into the darkness. *'Rockstar Bonnie': He will occasionally appear in the office and is conspicuously missing his guitar. In fact, the only way to appease him is to locate his guitar on the camera system and double click on it. Fail to do this in a timely fashion and the player will lower their monitor only to be greeted with a jumpscare. *'Rockstar Foxy': His parrot will occasionally fly through the office, and if the player is able to click on it before it gets away, then Rockstar Foxy will appear in the office. While the other Foxy counterparts are here only to torment the player, Rockstar Foxy isn't quite as hostile. In fact, he will probably offer a few interesting boosts to help the player get through the night, such as increasing the power meter, restoring the temperature to a cool 60 degrees, or soundproofing the office for five seconds. However, choosing to summon Rockstar Foxy isn't without risk. If the player catches him in a bad mood, he may just greet the player with a jumpscare and end the night preemptively. *'Circus Baby, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Mangle': They will all approach from the right hall, but each of them will only attack once per night, and they change their order of attack each night so that the player won't know who to expect first. There are two ways to defend against them. One is to shut the right door and leave it shut for the duration of the night (which is obviously impractical as it will drain power). The other is to purchase their plush toy from the Prize Corner. The Prize Corner has only three plush toys available to buy: Bonnie, Mangle, and Baby, and the player's funds will be very limited, so it's important to buy the characters in the order that they appear in the hall. The player must use Faz-Coins to purchase the plush toys, and there are two ways to accumulate them throughout the night. One way is to block the attacks of other animatronics. Each successful block earns one Faz-Coin. The other way to earn coins is to find them on the cams and scan the mouse cursor over them to collect them. Increasing the difficulty of these characters will increase the price of their plush toys. *'William Afton (AKA Scraptrap)': Afton has the distinction of having the simplest mechanic in the game, but also possibly the scariest. He will only attack once per night, and there will be no way of knowing in advance when this attack will happen, or if it will happen at all. He will always attack from the vent on the right wall, and when he does, there will be a violent clamoring sound in the vent and the lights will flicker. When this happens, the player will have only a fraction of a second to close the vent door or the run will end with Afton screaming in the player's face. *'Scrap Baby': Once per night, she will appear on the other side of the player's desk, slouched over and appearing to be decommissioned. There will be a shock panel sitting next to her. The player can shock her at any time by clicking on this button, but it will drain 1% of your power each time you do so, and it will have no effect until she is poised to attack. The player must refrain from pushing the button until the player notices that she has moved. Shocking her at this stage will cause her to leave the office and not return. If the player fails to notice that she has moved and bring up the monitor again, the player will have nothing but a jumpscare to look forward to. *'Rockstar Freddy': He will stand in the office the entire night, and on occasion will activate, demanding a payment of five Faz-Coins. If the player pays him, he will return to sleep-mode. Fail to pay him in a timely fashion, however, and the player's run will end with an angry Rockstar Freddy in the player's face. The problem is that Faz-Coins might be scarce, especially if the player has other Faz-Coin demanding animatronics in the halls. Thankfully, there is another option at the player's disposal. If the player is running short on Faz-Coins, or just would prefer not to spend them here, just crank up the heat for a few seconds. This will cause Rockstar Freddy to malfunction and eventually think that payment has been made. *'Trash and the Gang': No. 1 Crate will appear under the player's view, Mr. Can-Do will cover up the monitor screen (Bucket Bob's location is unknown). They will not kill the player, but they will leave a loud jumpscare, which doesn't appear to anger any sound-activated animatronics. *'Bonnie': Poor Bonnie has been forced to share a cramped stage with another animatronic, Foxy, and he's pretty upset about it. These two will take turns looking out from the curtain, but whereas Foxy will hide himself when viewed on camera, Bonnie will do the opposite, and become more agitated. If Bonnie is looking out from the curtain when the player views Pirate's Cove, he will take the opportunity to flash his blinding eyes and scramble the cameras, all of them, for a significant amount of time. Needless to say, losing the ability to use the cameras for this long will most likely be a death sentence. The only way to tell who is actively looking out from Pirate's Cove is to observe a tiny figurine on your desk. This figurine will change from Foxy to Bonnie depending on who is active in Pirate's Cove. Not paying attention to this detail and thereby looking (or not looking) at Pirate's Cove at the wrong time can cost the player's run. *'Foxy': He inhabits Pirate's Cove along with Bonnie, and while the player shouldn't view Pirate's Cove when Bonnie is active, it's a necessity when Foxy is. Foxy will gradually make his exit if the player doesn't check on him regularly, and once he's out, there's no way to make him go back. He also has a new trick up his sleeve to get into the office: he gets in piece by piece. He will find any vulnerability in the office and slip in chunks of himself (arms, legs, head, torso) through any open vent or open door, until all of his fragments are inside. Once there, he will wait for the player to pull up the monitor before putting himself back together and jumpscaring the player. *'Dee Dee:' Dee Dee can appear at random and either increase the difficulty of a character or add a new character to the night, set to an unknown difficulty, including any of the ones listed below that are not already on the character select screen. She also has a chance appear in a distorted, ghostly manner and begin adding several characters in rapid succession, and this always happens during 50/20. The following threats can be only be added to the night by DeeDee: **'RWQFSFASXC/Shadow Bonnie:' Once activated, he will make the office go black for about ten seconds. You will not be able to see the doors, meaning you will have to keep track of what is open and closed through other means. This can only happen once per night. **'Plushtrap:' He will appear on a specific screen and sit in his chair. If the player doesn't scare him out of his chair fast enough, he will jumpscare them. **'Nightmare Chica:' Jaws will begin to close on the player's screen. If the player does not promptly turn on the heater or the power A/C before the jaws close, she will jumpscare them. **'Bonnet:' Like in the previous game, she will walk across the office and must be stopped by clicking on her nose. **'Minireena:' When summoned, several Minireenas will appear and block the player's view. Unlike in the previous game, the effect is temporary and the Minireenas will leave after a short time. **'Lolbit:' When summoned, Lolbit's face will appear on the screen with the words "Please stand by", blocking the player's view, preventing them from using the cameras or doors, and adding the noise meter. The player must type L-O-L on their keyboard to make it disappear. **'Fredbear:' Fredbear's current mechanics are unknown. However, should a player set the night to only have Golden Freddy at 1 difficulty, then upon using the Death Coin on Golden Freddy, Fredbear will jumpscare the player and end the night. Trivia *On April 1st, Scott added three characters, Nightmare Freddy, Foxy, and Phone Guy, however their mechanics were jokingly based off of debunked theories. They were removed the following day. Their mechanics were: **Nightmare Freddy: He appears suddenly in your office holding an alarm clock. You have only a moment to press the button and activate the alarm. If you press the button in time, you will awaken in your bed for ten seconds before falling back asleep and continuing the night. **Foxy: He will run into your office when things are looking dire and offer to help you. You can choose one of three ways for him to assist: He can block one door, clear the vents, or add 1% more power to your meter. **Phone Guy: He will call into your office at random, creating a lot of noise and momentarily increasing the aggressiveness of the animatronics. He cannot call, however, if Springtrap is in the vents, because he can’t be in two places at the same time. *Foxy's joke mechanic would later be reused for Rockstar Foxy, albeit in a modified form. *During the beginning updates for the first teaser, Endo-01's FNaF World counterpart was originally intended to appear in Ultimate Custom Night but was completely removed later in the next updates. As a result, there is absolutely no sign of Endo-01 anywhere in-game. *On the day the Ultimate Custom Night demo was supposed to "release", the "demo" was put on GameJolt and looked normal. However, once the player would start the "night", it would instead play a badly drawn game featuring a dinosaur creature with Freddy's head and featured BB, Toy Freddy, Circus Baby, Happy Frog, etc., as enemies. **The game itself is actually a reskin Scott's very first game, Doofas the Dinosaur, released on 1989. *This is the first game to have a trailer featuring commentary, especially from Youtubers. *Scott almost uploaded the game early on June 22, however he decided against it as he "promised someone that he wouldn't release the game before the 27th". |-|Gallery = Teasers FFPS Custom Night.jpg|The most recent Ultimate Custom Night roster, via scottgames.com. Office212.jpg|The Ultimate Custom Night Office, via scottgames.com. cn3.jpg|Ultimate Custom Night "progress bar", via scottgames.com, which is updated by 2% with each character fully programmed, according to Scott. cn (3).jpg|Ultimate Custom Night "progress bar" at 100%. DeeDee.jpg|DeeDee as she's introduced for another teaser. Cn_lolbit.jpg|Shadow Bonnie, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica, Bonnet, Minireena, and Lolbit featured. Cnfredbear.jpg|Fredbear in the teaser before the image gone blank. Videos Ultimate Custom Night Official Trailer-0|The gameplay trailer for Ultimate Custom Night from its Steam page. Category:Games